People Are All the Same
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: Imagine Rick and Morty, but set in an alternate universe where superpowers exist. There'll be Super-Villain-Rick! There'll be a Vigilante-Morty! although he'll die soon after his first appearance and be replaced by my self-insert Morty. Who'll go on to join a Super Hero Team. There'll be vampires, hive-minds, and parasitic alien cats. Rated M for character death. RickxUnity
1. Chapter 1 - Dimension C-317

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty.

I just noticed that no one can read my screenshot, so here it is:

This sounds like the basis for a superhero team:

\- an un-dead lesbian hero who has the power of immortality.

\- a gay hero who can copy themselves over and over and appear as a "token" in other people's lives, gathering important information.

\- a bisexual hero impervious to pain who can invoke the powers of ice and fire by saying a certain incantation word.

\- a trans hero who can warp spacetime and travel transdimensionallly in and out of our current universe.

\- I see that the asexual's power of invisibility remain as strong as ever.

Remember I didn't come up with the idea and all credits go to whoever wrote it on tumblr.

Also here's what the team was based on:

Television: The dead lesbian, the token gay, the suffering bisexual, and the non-existent trans.

(#note: the suffering bisexual isn't allowed to use the word bisexual)

Here I hope you enjoy my cliche between the last life and the next life black void of existential crisis.

Also near the end, listen to Tokyo Ghoul's Unravel English ver., the rendition by Caleb Hyles. Start at the first AAAA.

* * *

Help me - Normal speech/thoguhts of Rick/Morty/Aliens

 _Help me_ \- Cliche SI OC that has died before

 **Help me** \- Roy

* * *

 _I wake up somewhere completely, pitch black. I lift up my hands to look at it, but I could hardly see anything past them._

 _\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _I'd be more worried if I wasn't so strangely apathetic. It was a weirdly detached feeling._

 _I briefly wondered if I was trapped somewhere. If someone had kidnapped me, and I was now locked in someone's dark basement. Or if I was in a claustrophobic car trunk. I dismissed that thought though, because my fingers didn't brush against any cold and dank walls._

 _And now that I thought about it; I had woken up completely vertical. Actually my feet weren't even touching anything, and as absurd as the thought of flying was. Maybe I was?_

 _/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _I got the feeling that I've been here for a long time, fading in and out. Time was nothing here. How long has it been? I would't even know. All I can do is wander._

 _Was I dead? Was this the after life? Is this what the afterlife was? Just floating? Here in the middle of nowhere.. Floating for eternity?_

 _Where were the pearly gates? Or the fiery pits of hell? Just a change in scenery would be heaven in itself._

 _I was overwhelmed with the need to get away. I needed to, I needed to- But all I could do was say my name, over and over. I had to cling to the last vistages of my identity. I needed to be m-eeeeeeeeeeeee?-Mmmmmmm-~-/|\~-y?-_

 _\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _Who am I?_

 _Who was I again? What was my name? And suddenly my name was that word at the tip of the tongue._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/_

 _And then it came to me, I was in purgatory. Except.. Where was everyone else? Where were the endless lines? Even in this state of apathy, I wasn't sure how I would handle this kind of isolation for. Would I go insane before I could witness any sort of change in scenery?_ Maybe that was why my emotions were imprisoned, because even as I realized this I wasn't worried.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _Or maybe this wasn't the afterlife. Maybe I was still very much alive, and I was already insane. Insane and locked up-_

 _-w-h-e-r-e-I-be-l-o-n-g-Wh-e-re-d-o-I-b-e-l-o-n-g-?-?-?/\/\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/?-o?-?o\\\\\\\Where-am-I?|||||||||/_-_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded me. Although I said that I was blinded; it wasn't blinding in the conventional sense. Instinctively I knew that I was out of time, however relative it was here. That searing white light reached out to me. Called my name. It was but a temporary bliss. And suddenly I wasn't so apathetic anymore. I could feel again. I knew who I was. Then I knew that if I were to survive I needed to get away.  
_

 _I needed to get away from here. I needed to retain my identity, and to do that.._

 _I needed to get out, be away. Let me out! Yet at the same time I had this feeling... that I can never escape._

* * *

 **Everything- Everything was black. Pitch black. A dry mouth and an unnaturally thick tongue, my whole body felt something awful. Was I hungover?**

 **But, no.. The last thing I can remember was a game over screen. Wait, no, that couldn't be right, because I haven't played video games in years...**

 **The last thing I did- I was in the store, reaching for-**

* * *

 **I open my eyes, and it's disorienting. The lighting is too bright, and I'm someplace entirely foreign.**

 **"Whoa! What the hell!"**

 **I have no idea how I got there. Just this vague sense of deja vu. If it could even be called that. A long forgotten memory, maybe. I can feel nothing but dread.**

 **"W-w-where am I?" And even as the words leave my lips, I feel hollow inside. This sense of wrongness does nothing, but intensifies.**

 **I know that it's redundant at this point, but I can't help but think again-**

 **Where am I?**

 **I look around, and I just don't know..**

 **"What in the hell!?"**

"55 years. Not bad, Morty."

 **Who?**

"You kind of wasted your 30's, though, with that whole bird-watching phase."

 **Who's this _dick_?**

 **Hoping to see that lovely, familiar face my eyes roam the room, but I don't see her-**

 ** _"Where's my wife?"_**

"Morty, you were just playing a game."

 ** _A game?_**

"It's called "Roy"." _My name... Was it all_ really _just a game?_

 ** _Everything?_**

"Snap out of it." **That condescending tone. It was strangely grounding.**

"Come on." **And this annoying face, the more he looked at it.. It was... Strangely comforting and familial...**

 **And then Vertigo-**

"I'm Morty. You're Rick." As the second name left his lips; Morty felt a rush of certainty. He was Morty. I'm Morty.. It had all felt so _real_.. Oh, God. He was Morty.

* * *

 _My lips were moving, and answering for me. And thoughts that weren't mine were invading my mind! I've had dreams like this before.. Where I'm living another life.. But, no- This feeling of disconnect, but it was also like that strange moment of reality between sleep and waking. I truly wasn't the one in control of my own body._

 _Movement without reason-_

 _IT WAS TERRIFYING!_

 _And I needed to - WAKE UP!_

* * *

"Hey! You sold a gun to a guy that kills people!" Rick could be such a uncaring, sociopathic dick sometimes.

"Look at this, you beat cancer and then went back to work back at the carpet store? Boo~"

"Don't dodge the issue Rick! Selling a gun to a hit man is the same as pulling the trigger!"

"It's also the same as doing nothing. If Krombopulos Michael wants someone dead, there's not a lot anybody can do to stop him. That's why he does it for a living? Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to thrash your Roy score." Rick's the reason for a lot of things in my life.

"You could stop this killing from happening, Rick! You know, y-you did a bad thing selling that gun, but you could undo it if you wanted!"

* * *

Sometimes Morty wasn't even sure why he even expended the effort to go against Rick. It never really made a difference, because Rick never listened to him. The universe might have been a crazy and chaotic place... But that didn't mean that he had to just take it, right?

 _I wasn't alone in my head-space. I could hear the thoughts of someone else, but for some reason they couldn't hear me. OH, MY GOD- I was alone._

 _It was like the dark place again, except ten times worse. Because I was moving, breathing, and none of it was my choice to make._

 _I was a prisoner of my own body. I was someone else's prisoner. The distinction didn't matter, because-_

 _I was a prisoner of my own making._

* * *

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's the difference between you and me, Morty. I never go back to the carpet store." Rick's subtle dig at Morty dwelling too much on the past went right over his head.

Morty rubbed his fingers on the business card in his pocket, absent minded. Maybe he should take the matter into his own hands?

"Holy Shit! This guy's taking Roy off the grid!"

"This guy doesn't have a social security number for Roy!"

Looking at his grandfather, Morty felt the sudden urge to hug him, so he did.

"Uhh.. What are you doing, Morty?"

"I'm just hugging you, Rick, and I wanted to say.. Thanks for bringing me here today, its going to be fun. I don't even care about the assassin anymore."

Morty didn't say anything about the keys and portal gun that had suddenly found their way into his pockets.

"Sure, Morty. Okay. That's.. nice."

A lie came to his lips suddenly. "H-Hey, Rick. I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Sure, Morty. Just don't loiter around any of the other games, though. You gotta see how I'm gonna wreck your score!"

* * *

Morty doesn't know why, but as he sits in the driver seat of the Ship - he doesn't immediately put it into drive. Without really thinking Morty starts rummaging in the back seat. He's sure he saw it here somewhere. Even as he pulls the Meseeks box out from its spot beneath the seat, he's still not sure why he's doing what it is he's about to do. He just has this feeling that Rick would somehow get in his way.

He brings life to three Mr. Meseeks with a touch of a button.

"I'm Mr. Meseeks! Look at me!"

"Look at Me! I'm Mr. Meseeks."

"Look at me.. I'm Mr. Meseeks!"

Morty didn't really think about it, but the words just came to him.

"Can you impersonate my voice, and trick Rick into thinking that I'm still there?"

"OOOOoooooOOOO!" The Meseeks coughed matching his voice, and his next words sounded just like Morty. "Sure can do!"

"And you, Mr. Meseeks, go get me Rick's portal gun."

"OOOooohhh.. Can do!"

"And Mr. Meseeks, make me a ton of cash quick! Enough to hire an assassin. By any legal means, get it back to me. And here you can get some Mr. Meseeks to help you."

"Ooooh. Can do, _Morty_!"

Morty went outside the space car, took out the scouting pack and the inter-dimensional goggles. When the second Meseeks came back with Rick's portal gun and poofed away; Morty preceded to set a convoluted plan in motion to get a second portal gun for himself.

* * *

"Neutrino Bomb Armed" \- Ship

* * *

"Hey, Ship? Ship? It's Morty."

"Yes, Morty?"

"Uh- Um. Ship do you know how to get here?" Morty pointed to the dot on the business card. He kind of felt foolish asking the Ship.

"There's always the autopilot, Morty. Just put the card on the dash."

"On a second, maybe, I'll just do it manually." Morty pressed the Meseeks box button again.

"Look at me! I'm Mr. Meseeks!"

"Okay. M-Mr. Meseeks, can you drive me to where Krombopulos Michael is? Without killing anyone?" Morty wasn't sure why he added that last bit, but he just wanted to add that distinction.

Mr. Meseeks took the offered card with enthusiasm, and with a, "Oooohh. Can do!" Mr. Meseeks took the wheel.

Feeling trepidation and empty, Morty, was faced with a long trip ahead with nothing to occupy himself, but with his own thoughts.

He didn't like the direction his thoughts sometimes took him. He couldn't even begin to call it a dark place. Ever since his grandfather, Rick, came into his life; he's had to compartmentalize that part of his life away - into a vault in the back of his mind. All neat-like and shoved into a box labeled Rick.

He couldn't even begin to call it a dark place, because it was a box that had never saw the light of day in the first place.

There used to be a time where the adventures with Rick was an escape. From the mediocrity that was his life. There used to be a time when watching T.V with his sister and grandpa would be enough. But recently, it was Morty himself that would come and open up the box. Not to put something away, but to open it and look inside. He would look at his demons, and they would escape their box into the other parts of his life.

And before he realized it, his life, had become Pandora's box, but when he looks there's isn't any hope left inside.

* * *

The bump of entering the atmosphere of a new planet jarred Morty awake. That and the wind that blew something into his face. Mr. Meseeks, the pilot, had rolled down the windows for some reason, and when Morty looked up he saw the reason why.

Hanging onto the outside of a much larger space car was a bunch of Mr. Meseeks making it rain cash. In sync with their throws was the Mr. Meseeks right next to Morty, piloting the space car just so, catching all of the alien currency that fell.

Morty couldn't believe his eyes. It felt like he was in a movie. It was all so surreal.

The space car soon filled with money, and Morty saw the Mr. Meseeks park their space car and still waving poof out of existence. All that money couldn't have been made by legal means filled his mind. Morty was still looking at the spot they parked the vehicle filled with Morty's money when they crashed into a wall.

* * *

"Oh, boy! Here I go killing again!"

This was just another night of killing. In and out. Easy peazy, lemon squeezey. Kill the almost unkillable target, and done.

What greeted me after I turned a corner, however, was something unprecedented. There was a spaceship, blocking the way to my target, that had crashed into the wall. Right into the side of a _highly guarded Galactic Federation_ outpost.

Well, my cover's been blown. _No quick getaway for Krombopulos Michael tonight!_

K-Michael realized right away that the spaceship was Rick's, seeing that it was his grandson that came stumbling out of it. Mumbling some non-sense about being all out of off-white Persians. _Crazy like his grandpa, I see!_

Too bad he didn't share his grandfather's hatred and avoidance of the Galactic Federation. Oh, boy! He was gonna die _early_.

* * *

AAAA(WHOSEINSIDE?)AA(I'MBEINGCONTROLED)AAAAA!#!#^AAAAAAAA(MOMMY)AAAAA(MEMORIES)AAAAAA!%^&AA(I'MSORRY)AAAA(KEEPTHEMSAFE)AAA(MINDCONTROL)AAAA(SORRY)AAAAAAAA#$$%AAA(HelpME)AAAAAAAA#&$%AAAA(LETITGO)AAAAAAAAA(BREAKABLE)AAA(FREE)AAA(UNBREAKABLE)AAAAA(LEAVE,MEALONE)AAAAAA(SHATTER)A(LETMEOUT)AA(FIXIT)AAAAAAAAAA(MOMPLEASE)AAAAAAAA(KEEPITTOGETHER)AAAAA(NOTSORRY)AAAA(DON'TSCREAM)AAAAAAA(ALLINYOURHEAD)AAAAAAAA#$$AAAA(DON'TFEEL)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(THEOLDME)AAAAAAAAAAAAA(REMEMBER)AAAAAAA&AAAAAAAA(UGLY)AAAA(UNRAVELME)AAAAAA(LACKING)AAAAAAAAAAAAAA^%^&AAAAAAAAAAAA(PLEASEDON'T)AAAAAAA(ICAN'TSTOP)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH(REMEMBER)HHHHHH(THEOLDME)HHHH^%#$HH(WHOISIT?)HHHHHHH(PLEASE)HHH(THEgRAY)HHHHHHH(ICAN'TESCAPE)HHHHH(SEX)HHH(HIDE)HHHHHH%#^HHHHHHHHHH(REGRETS)HHH(FEARS)H(ICAN'TESCAPE)HHH(STOP!)HHHH(ESCAPE)HHHHHHH(TheSACRAMENTOFHOLYMATRIMONY)HHHHHHHHHHHHH(UNRAVELME)HHH(UNSHAKABLE)HHHHHHHHHHH(YOUPIECEOFSHIT)HHHH(SHAKABLE)HHHHHHH(BASTARD)HHHHHHH(WORTHLESSTHAN)HHHHHHHHHHH(NO)HHHHHHHHH(I'MWORTHLESS)HHHH(LIFEIT'SBLEAK)HHHHHH(YOU'REWORTHLESS)HHHH(CAN'TESCAPE)HHH(MYFEARS)HHHHHHH(BAGAGE)HHHHHHH(CAN'TESCAPE)HH(THECLOSET)HHH(STOP)HHHHH(PLEASE)HHHHHHHHH(YOUBREAKMEDOWN)HHHH(BUTYOUDON'TKNOWHOW)NOHOPE(TOBUILDMEBACKUPAGAIN)HHHHHH(no)HHHHHHHHH(OH,God)HHHHHHH(CRUSHME)HHHHH(SQUISHME)HHHHHHH(CAN'TESCAPEMYMEMORIES)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(YESMOTHER)HHHHHHHH(THEOLDME)HHHHH(DON'THOLDME)HHHHHEEEEEEEEEE(ICAN'TESCAPE)EEEEEEEEEEE(USELESS)EEEEEEEEEE(iWANTTOSAVEYOU)EEEEEEEE(STRESS)EEEEEEEEEE(ESCAPE)EEEEEE(BUTIDON'TKNOWIFICAN)EEEEEEEEEE(HELP)EEEEEEEEE(CONSUNAMNATE)EEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEE(PLEASEDON'TSTOP)EEEEEE(ICAN'TESCAPE)EEEEEEEEEEEEEE(IFEELSOLOW)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(OKAYMOM)EEEEEE(DEPRESSION)EEEEEELLL(IPROMISE)LLLLLLLLL(LOVE?)LLLLLLLLLLLLL(rOMANCE?)LLLLLLLLLLL(HELP)LLLL(ISWEARTOGOD)LLLLLLLLLLLLL(PLEASESTOPLOOKING)LLLLL(iLLUSION)LLLLLLLLL(YOURETARD)LLLLLLLLLLLLLL(ICAN'TWAIT)LLLLLLL('TILYOU)LLLLLLLLLLLLLL(POSTURE)LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL(KILLMEALREADY!)LLLLLL(YOUPROMISEDME)LLLLLLLLLLL(PEACEANDLOVEANDWAR)LLLLLLL(DIDYOUEVERLOVE)LLLLLLLLLL(EVERYTHREATISAPROMISE)LLLLLL(SOCIALOBLIGATIONS)LLLLLLLLLPPPPP(PEOPLEAREALLTHESAME)PPPPPPPP(HELPMEPLEASE)PPPPPPPPPPP(SOMEONE)PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP(ANYONE)PPPPPPPPPPPPP(DON'TDOIT)PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP(DON'THURTYOURSELF)PPPPPPPPPPPPPP(YOU'REKILLINGME)PPPPPPPPPP(DON'TLEAVE)PPP(ANDLEAVEMEBEHIND)PPPPPPPPPPPPP(Help)PPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA(I'MSORRY)AAAAAAAAA(aNDiNEEDTOSAveYOU)AAAAAAAA(Children)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(BEAUTIFUL)AAAAA(BREATHE)AAAAA(THEFUTURE)AA(DEADBABIES)AAAAA(PLEASEno)AAAAAA(ANGER)AAAAAA(SADNESS)AAAAAA(ASEXUAL)AAAAA(PLEASE,NO)AAAAAAA(ANDMADNESS)AAAAA(I'MWEAK)AAAA(I'MBREAKINGDOWN)AAAA(AROMANTIC?)AAA(MAGIC)AAAAAAAAA(MYHEAD!)AAAA(SOWEAK)AAAAA(NEITHER)AAAAA(NO!GOD!)AAAA(STOPWHISPERINGINMYEAR)AAAAAA(DOYOUEVENREMEMBERME)AAAAAAAAHH(JESUSCHRIST)HHHHHHHHHH(SAVEME)HHHHHHHH(GETOUTOFMYHEAD!)HHHHH(CONCEAL)HHHHHH(BREAK)HHH(YOUDON'T)HHHHHHH(DON'TKILLME)HHHH$%#$HHHHHHHH(YOU'REDAMAGED)HHHHHHH(REMEMBERME)HHHHHH(BUTWHOWILLSAVEME)HHHHHHHHMMM(IrEeMBERYOu)MMMMMMM(SAVEME)MMMMMMM(IT'SMAKINGMECRAZY)MMMMMMMMMMMMM(DON'TYOUEVERFEELLIKEBREAKINGDOWN?)MMMMM(MAYBEI'MTHEONWWHO'SNUTS)MMMMMMMMMMM%$#%MMMMMMMMM(I'MFALLINGVICTIM)MMMMMMMMMMMMMM(I'MSORRY)MOM(SOSORRY)MMMMM(MYMEMORIES)MMMMMMMM(FORGIVEME)MMMM(MOM?)MMME(YOU'REBREAKINGMYHEART)EEEEEEEE(LOVEME)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(NOTWORTHY)EEEEEEE(WHY?)EEEEEEE(OFYOURLOVE)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(rOPESANDchAINs)EEEEE(WHEREEVERYBODYKNOWSYOURNAM,E)EEEEEE(DOYOUEVENLOVEME)EEEEEE(DONTFEEL)EEEEE(LOVEME)EEEEEEEE(HATEME)EEEE(amInotGOODENOUGH)EEEEEEEEE(IDON'TCARE)EEEEEEEEEE(DON'TDOTHISTOYOURSELF)EEEEEEE(SEX)EEEEEEE(JUSTDOIT)EEEEEE(LETITGO)EEEEEEEE(JUSTKILLME)EEEEEEE(DON'TFEEL)EEEEEEEEEEE(ITHURTSTOSEE)EEEEEE(PLEASEFORGIVE)EEEEEEEEEE(DON'TLEAVEME)EEEEEEEEEE(ICAN'TESCAPE)EEEEE(THISWAY)EEEEEEEE(WHATEVERYOUDO)EEEEEE(NEVERENOUGH)EEEEEEEE(ICAN'THELPBUTLOVEYOU)EEEEEEE(NEVERGOODENOUGH)EEEEEE(WHATEVERYOUDOTOME)EEAAAAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAAA!&^AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(ISTILLLOVEYOU)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(JUSTKILLMEALREADY)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!#HHHHHHHHHHH(I'MTIREDOFWAITING)HHHHH(LEAVEME)HHHHHHHHHHHH(TELLMEYOULOVEMETOO)HHHHH(SICKNESS)HH(DISOWN)HHH(IWOULDDOANYTHINGFORYOU)HHHHHHHHH(DON'TYOUKNOW?)HHH(SIN)HHHHHH(NOPLEASE)HHHHHHH(saVEmE)HHHHHH(SAVIOR)HHHHHHHH(DON'TASKFORTHEIMPOSSIBLE)HHHHH(GRAY)HHHHHH(IDoN'TWanTtoDIE)HHHH(BUTYOU'REKILLINGMEINSIDE)HHHHHHH(CONTROL)HHHHHH(DENIED)HHHHH(REMEMBERTHEOLDME)HHHHHHHHHHH(JESUS)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(SAVEMEGod)HHHHHHHHHH$%HHHHH(WHOWILLCOME?)HHHHHHH(DON'TSTOP)HHHHHHHHHHH(TOSAVEME)HH(KILLME)HHHH(I'MgOINGtOHEll)HHHHHHH! #%HHHHHHHH(I'MUNRAVELINGATTHESEAMS)HHHHHHHHH(DON'TBREAKME)HHHHHH(SAVEME)HH(WHOWILLCOME?)HH #%HH(ANYONE)HH(NOONE)H

* * *

A/N: Do you think I should make the Smith family the Sanchez family? Like Jerry took Beth's name?

What about Beth going by Anne? As in Bethany? What about Morty? Should he be Moriarty and not Mortimer? What about the Morty from the super hero au that this Morty will replace after he dies? Summer?

I'm asking because I might bring this from my fic Continuity, but then I was like nah.

Comments? Reviews?

What do you think if you were trapped for an intermediate amount of time without any sort of stimulation, outside nor emotional? Then suddenly trapped in someone else's body? Forced to experience what they experience? Forced to think someone else's thoughts? Yet not able to communicate your own? It's a mind-fuck that's what it is.

The psyche essentially collapsed on itself, yet at the same time is trying to contain at least some form of it's identity and memories.

I decided half way through my fic Continuity that I wanted to go in a different direction. Don't worry guys you don't need to read that fic to not be lost in this one. I'm changing up a lot of the first and second chapter, and pretty much the whole premise. But there's going to be quite a bit of copying and pasting, and editing. The main difference here is that Morty isn't suicidal, at least not thinking about it seriously. I'm going out here and stating that this is going to turn into an OC self insert as Morty. Oh, and in later chapters its going to take place in an alternate universe that has super heroes and super villains. That's my new premise. Morty is going to make his debut as a super hero. This has now become one of those Super web fictions. It's going to be super cliche. You want to see what the team dynamics are going to be like? Look at the fic picture. It's a screen shot from tumblr. When I saw it I laughed for like five minutes.

The people coming over from Continuity might want to skim through at least the first and second chapter, changed up a few sections.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rick's Grandson

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty.

Morty has a breakdown. Trigger warnings for suicide. Also for people that read Continuity before this, the next chapter is essentially a mash up of chapters 3 and 4.

Here is Krombopulos Michael.

* * *

Morty tripped and fell out of Rick's space car, almost expecting to see blue blood. Morty even began absently mumbling the words of another life. From the whiplash to the scare of a driver that just poofs right out of existence as you're crashing into a wall became imminent, his adrenaline fueled confusion was way up there.

"Hey!" Morty almost didn't hear Krombopulos Michael calling his name. "Hey, Morty! You're Morty, right? Rick's grandson."

"Uhhn.. Yeah?" The words practically fell out of his mouth, he was still way too dazed for anything complicated to process. Morty was so out of it in fact that he didn't even realize that a single guard had entered. Nor did he notice the ease at which K-Michael dispatched him with.

"I know I said come and find me if you ever needed someone murdered, but I never expected to see you so.. _soon_."

Morty found his personal space invaded as the assassin wrapped one of his arms around him. _Too close_. Morty felt himself go tense, and hated himself for it. All that he could do was _concentrate on the differences_ he felt from the arm on his neck. He didn't like strangers getting this close and personal, not since- Just- Just _no_.

 _Don't think about it._

But he didn't want to seem rude, so Morty didn't shrug K-Michael off. But Morty did have to bite down on a shudder. He would just have to bear it, until..

 _Until what?_

Morty shook his head, clearing his wandering thoughts.

He just wished that K-Michael wasn't so _overly friendly_ or _acted so deceptively cheerful_. K-Michael was even someone that waved his arms around as he spoke, as if the content of the conversation wasn't a discussion about _hits_.

"So, Morty.. Who do you want me to off? Ex-girlfriend? Jealous boyfriend? Jealous girlfriend? An ex-boyfriend? Come on, Morty. I wont judge. _I'll kill 'em all, just the same_."

Morty's eyes grew as big as saucers as he realized that there was a gun in K-Michael's hand. The one that K-Michael was waving around! And Morty couldn't think about anything else. _Oh, geez, that's a safety hazard._

"Oh. I know!" K-Michael was just giddy by this point. "That one clingy friend that you find yourself sadly but inevitably drifting away from?"

"I-I, uh-" Morty couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Say, I'll even throw in a discount. _Your grandpa is just that good of an arms dealer_." Morty frowned at that last part. He hadn't come here to listen to how wonderful his grandfather is.

Morty had to stop himself, why did he come here? Why had he sought out Krombopulos Michael, exactly? To stop K-Michael? How exactly? He could never make enough money to pay the guy, and stop him from being an assassin. He loved his job way too much even that much was apparent. Kill him? That seemed nigh impossible. Especially with the way Rick spoke so highly of him.

Make it so Rick has to look through his inter-dimensional goggles to find himself a _new Morty_?

Become the ultimate hypocrite in his own eyes and _run away_?

Even as Morty thought those morbid thoughts, he knew that wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was-

But just as Morty opened his mouth to say something, K-Michael shushed him.

"Give me a moment. I gotta kill this guy, right quick."

And before Morty knew it, K-Michael killed his target right in front of him. He wasn't sure what to feel about it all, but for some reason.. Looking on as the alien and gaseous being die in front of him. It felt like watching a friend die.. He wasn't even sure why. This entire time he hadn't even laid eyes on the alien, so it's dying moments were Morty's first look at it.

"The target's not your grandpa though, is it?" This time K-Michael kept his distance, he realized that Morty would appreciate the personal space.

"I don't want to make it seem like I'm going back on my word or anything. And I know- I know what I said earlier about killing just about anybody. Absolutely no ethics, me. Even children and old people, are a go. Just not your grandpa. It's just... Bad for business, you know?"

"Your grandpa, Rick, is the best there is. Your grandpa isn't like all of the rest. He isn't some shady, back of an alley arms dealer. With him, you don't have to worry about the law or bounty hunters coming atcha."

It was at this moment where a platoon of guards came barging in, but it barely disrupted the flow of conversation. Once again K-Michael swiftly dispatched them all, but this time _there was no gun_. It was purely physical.

"He doesn't ask any questions. He doesn't fuck around. Even makes customized weapons down to a T, your grandpa. Simply the best, yes-siree." He snapped their necks before they even realized he was behind them.

"Take for example this antimatter gun- Do you know how hard it would've been to get a gun like this? Well, not that hard actually, but that's not my point I'm trying to make. It would've taken double the effort on my part, however. Now I don't want to sound lazy or anything. After I accept a kill, I don't stop until the target's dead. But no one likes it if you have to beat around the bush, amiright?"

"So, Morty... Give me a target. Show me the money, and don't beat around the bush. Or else you can just _go home_."

Morty was surprised. He was surprised, and it wasn't entirely from the shock of witnessing cold-blooded murder either. Instead he was slack jawed from the fact that through out it all, the entire conversation and everything, K-Michael kept up his happy-go-lucky and self-advertising shtick.

It was all too much for Morty, because he proceeded to up-chuck all of the food in his stomach. Morty wasn't holding it together too well, today. And K-Michael? K-Michael, proceeded forward with his monologue as if nothing happened. Ending his speech with a little networking.

"Well. Unless you're his prodigy that knows all of his trade secrets, than I guess placing a hit on your grandpa would be okay. Otherwise, what's the phrase? Chop-chop. I don't have all day."

"K-Michael, I came here so that I could get you to kill Rick, but I'm not his prodigy. I'm just his idiot." Right here K-Michael looked like he wanted to interrupt the boy, but kept his peace. Waiting for Morty to get on with it.

"I-I just can't take it. I can't take a hundred years of me and Rick! Of Rick and Morty, forever and forever! I wasn't made for this. Any of it. The man is absolutely bat-shit insane! _The things I've seen. The things I've done. The things I didn't do. The things I'll end up doing... All of the possibilities.. It's horrifying to think about! Forever and forever.._ _My thoughts that weren't my own._ I can't take it anymore... Please.. just.."

"Morty.. Can you take it easy for me?" Oh, boy. Did this kid sound nuts. "Take a breath, and than tell me what you're saying, more clearly.

"I'm saying- What I'm saying is, I don't give a crap about myself! And-" Morty grew desperate and started grabbing and pawing at K-Michael, leaning his weight completely on him. K-Michael said nothing as he tried to peel Morty off, not exactly subtle while he was at it.

"And it's all his fault!"

And then suddenly the antimatter gun wasn't there in it's holster anymore. Instead it had found its way into Morty's hands, of which Krombopulos wasn't really surprised with the way things were going. Instead of doing something stupid with it, however. Morty simply turned it around and shoved it into Krombopulos' hands, in such a way that the gun's muzzle ended up nuzzled against Morty's forehead.

"So please, kill Rick or kill me now-" Morty pleaded. "Because I can't live with always feeling responsible for every death and every causality that happens, when my grandfather and I go on another _adventure_."

"Look I don't wanna say this, heck! What am I saying? I do want to be the one to say this. I'm not declining, because mercy-killing makes me uncomfortable or anything silly like that. I get plenty of those, too, from some my nigh immortal clientele. It's just that.." Krombopulos for once was grasping at straws in the conversational department. "Rick doesn't like it when people touches his stuff, right?" Krombopulos doesn't even need to look at the kid's face to immediately know that he had hit a a sore spot. Ouch.

Krombopulos felt that it was time to bail on this conversation, because the kid just had a blank look on his face now. He was liable to do something stupid, and K-Michael didn't want to be on Rick's side. Knocking the kid out was even cathartic. He could always talk to Morty later, when they weren't being chased by the fuzz.

"Time to go!" There wasn't really a reason for Krombopulos to talk, except for why the hell not? Shoving the kid roughly into the passenger seat, he climbed into the driver's seat. As he sat there looking at the controls of Rick's hunk of junk ship, he remembered that he had absolutely no idea on how to operate it. Oh, well looks simple enough. It was time to wing it!

He had just lost the chase when the kid began to stir. Waking up earlier than expected; the kid was more than a little disorientated. He might have bumped his head a few times during the ride.

"So, Morty. I'm going to decline your offer to place a hit on your own grandfather, an~nd.. I'm not going to kill you either. Heck, I wont even tell the old man that you came to me. What I can tell you is that your grandfather really is the terrifying man that you paint him out to be. I can't even tell you whether he loves you or not, because that's just how alien and crazy I view him to be. Heck! I didn't even know he had a grandson until today. But let's look at the silver lining here.. that there isn't one! Haha. I'm just kidding. Anyway kid if you didn't want to be around your grandfather than you wouldn't even be here today. You're afraid that the old man is rubbing off on you, okay! But you also need to go home and think about this. That maybe you're rubbing off on him, too. I just want to tell you that before today, I've never seen him act ashamed to be seen with me. So maybe he cares about you, or maybe he doesn't give a shit about you. But you- You've changed him? Well, at least you're on his mind, and it matters to him what you think of him."

Krombopulos took the effort to look away from the road to look at Morty, and see how the kid was feeling.

Morty seemed to be either contemplative or sulking. Morty rolled down the window. Krombopulos had to sigh, kids these days. Always putting a smile on your face.

Morty shot something outside the window, and suddenly they were somewhere else. They had just gone through a portal. Handheld portal devices? Krombopulos didn't even know those existed? Galaxy wide rumors and questions were just answered.

"Where are we?" Krombopulos wondered, but it was a moot point. The kid was out cold again, face first in a pile of cash. A mild concussion, most likely.

* * *

A/N: Anyone wonder what Morty meant when he said: _My thoughts that weren't my own._

Remember that time when Rick froze Morty's bully, Frank Palicky? At first Morty was worried about the boy who made his life miserable. Who just pulled a knife on him? Seriously that's a kid whose regard for life really is as up there as Fart stated. And then suddenly he's freaking smiling when it's mentioned that Frank was now dead?

Those mega-seeds that are dissolving in his anal cavity seems to me to be a mind altering drug, and not just in a super intelligence kind of way. And this apathetic side effect must be something that Morty realized.

 _These thoughts that aren't mine._ It sounds sort of like mind-fuckery.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bad Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty. People who've read my fic Continuity. This is basically a mash up of chapters 3 and 4.

Hey look! A chapter about vampires.

I don't own Rick and Morty neither the television series or the comic books, so please don't sue.

* * *

In a different garage, there was a man in a green shirt arguing with a much older man in a lab coat. The man in the lab coat was dividing his attention between his current project and his annoying son-in-law. Even his grandson was in there too, helping out. Mostly getting in the way, underfoot. A wrench here, a screwdriver there.

"Give me the hammer, Mor-oorrrhh-ty."

Just another day in the life of this crazy family.

The argument between the mad scientist and his less than average son-in-law was getting rather heated. Insults were thrown about, and too far wasn't something that anybody in that family knew about. At one point the man in the green shirt even pointed out the entrance to secret lair. Unfortunately, two things started to happen simultaneously. The project that the mad scientist was working on started to beep rapidly as something from the dungeon started to scream.

Rick was trying to talk Jerry down from going to down, at the same time he was trying to prevent the device in his hands from blowing up in his face. Fed up with all of these secrets and lurking dangers that could harm his family, Jerry turned around to yell an ultimatum at Rick. It was in that moment that Rick was elbow deep in his device that Morty tripped. Morty tripped, bumping into the table, and jarring the highly unstable device on the table.

One moment there was yelling, and in the next there wasn't, just a loud boom. Everyone in the garage was dead.

Summer opened up the garage door to see why they were being so loud, and was about to yell at them for being so stupid all the time.

She took one look inside, and turned right back around. Instead she started yelling for her mother.

"Mom! Grandpa Rick and Morty are dead again!" Uggh! There was blood everywhere! All up on the walls, and junk. She hated it when grandpa and Morty died, because she was always the one that had to clean it up.

"Make sure to see if the portal gun made it out okay. We can always go to the Citadel of Rick and pick out some new ones."

Summer dug around her grandfather's dead guts. He seemed to be the one closest to the explosion, and his parts had gone everywhere!

Triumphant, Summer, pulled the portal gun out of a kidney that had gone pretty far from the majority of Rick's body. She eyed the rest of the room, mentally naming all of the chemicals she would have to get at the store. The stuff from last time was running out. Her search ended when her eyes landed on what looked like her father's scalp lying next to the open hatch to the underground lair.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Summer? Honey," a beat. "You okay?"

She peaked down the hatch for a visual confirmation before sighing. She was going to have to clean up the basement, too.

"Mom! I think dad's dead, too!"

"Don't worry, honey! We'll figure something out."

Summer left the garage, closing the door behind her. She needed to ask mom for money, and go to the store before it got any later. No way was Summer paying for stuff the entire family needed out of her own pocket.

* * *

"Ooohhh.. My head.." Morty looked around. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You used a handheld portal, and brought us here. This place is weird. We've been sitting here for a few hours, and I haven't seen a single person. Do you know where we are?"

Morty looked around, seeing familiar architecture. It was Earth alright, but K-Michael was right. _It was weird._ Everything was strangely derelict. Seeing a familiar street sign, however, gave Morty a reason to get out of the ship.

"I know where we are, but it really is strange. It shouldn't be like this.. Let's go and see if we can find Rick." Morty seemed to genuinely forget that he had left Rick at Blips and Chitz.

There was a layer of grime and mildew on everything. The street corners all had piles of sticks and random pieces of wood chucked about. All the buildings were all either out of shape or former burnt out skeletons of themselves. If it weren't for the fact that most of the street signs that were still somehow intact than Morty would have an even harder time figuring out where he was. Although the foliage had run rampant over everything Morty he knew there was barely any signs of life. There seemed to be only bugs either crawling or flying about, because other than people even the animals were missing.

And so that was how Krombopulos Michael found himself following Morty through a bunch of empty streets, and into a house that at first seemed abandoned, but at a closer look was actually occupied. Although occupied should be taken in the loosest sense of the word. It was more like someone was squatting there. The walls had holes and most of the support beams that should be holding up the roof were broken. If it weren't for the obvious fact that animals were now hard to come by, Krombopulos Michael thought that there would be more kinds of vermin all over the floors. Strangely enough there were mirrors everywhere, in every room, and even on the floors and ceilings. It was like a fun time house of mirrors!

Rick wasn't in the garage, so Morty started his search elsewhere in the house. Although Rick's room would've been the next logical choice, Morty chose to check all of the other rooms in the house first, because.. he just wanted to see where everyone was. In the end there was only one room left to check, Rick's.

On the first floor of the house was a small room, and in it was Rick. He was a total wreck; he was completely plastered, and he seemed to have not showered in a while. There were multiple dark stains on his blue long sleeved shirt, and the lab coat was nowhere in sight.

"Rick? What happened here?"

The man on the bed was ghost of his former self, and when he opened his eyes - nobody was home. As he opened them his eyes, his eyes though went straight to Morty's, and then he spoke.

"Morty- Morty, vampires happened here, Morty. The vampire rose up, Morty, and rebelled. They turned everyone into Vampires, Morty. Everyone. Until there wasn't anyone left. Except for me, Morty. Everyone was a vampire, and they all wanted me. Everybody wanted me, Morty. Everyone had turned except me. And they all wanted a piece of Sanchez! Morty.. But they didn't want to turn me, Morty. They wanted my blood, Morty! They wanted to kill me! So I killed them all first, Morty."

"Oh, God, Beth!" Beth? Wasn't that his mother's name? _Don't think about it!_

"And even you, Morty. You were a vampire, too. And I killed you, Morty. Oh, Jesus Christ. I killed you... And you're dead.. Morty!"

Rick had been laying on the bed, until he suddenly wasn't anymore. He was all over Morty, attempting to drill a stake through his heart. The struggle, however, brief still ended up with Rick laying in a pile of his own sick, crying about how everyone was dead. Morty's hands were also bleeding from splinters and scratched to smithereens. And with his breath still ragged, Morty climbed back down the stairs.

"Oh, wow. That was super weird. Rick really went crazy and killed everyone on your planet, didn't he? I sure am sorry about that."

They had somehow ended up in the garage, because Morty was in a daze. He just had to get away.

"Listen, kid. Seeing how you're entire species is gone, and all. Except for you and your nutty grandpa, of course. You can stay with me, at least, until your grandpa's feeling a little better."

Morty was clearly still shaken when he opened another portal, and it took everything in him to keep his hands steady as he used his grandpa's portal gun.

"You can even be my apprentice. We can just go around killin'!" K-Michael placed a hand on Morty's shoulder.

"No. That wasn't Rick. And this- This isn't my world.. I need to get back." Morty was deaf to the world.

"Sure, kid." Krombopulos replied with his usual vigor, but not really believing a word the kid said.

* * *

A boy and a gromflomite stepped through a portal, and right into an identical garage. It was identical, except there was sunshine coming in through the windows. The garage was also better kept, and less of a rundown mess. It was a corner of the garage that they had portal-ed through, and people were there already, speaking softly. What he saw next, however, made Krombopulos Michael doubt his own mind. Or his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. Right there in front of him was Rick, but right next to him was yet _another_ Morty! Except this Morty was the one wearing the blue shirt and lab coat, while Rick was the one dressed in a yellow t-shirt.

They were both turned the other way, and engrossed in their own conversations, however, so they didn't acknowledge the either of them. Morty, as he looked over the scene felt a strong sense of dread. It was a distant sort of deja vu. He already knew that the two of them were in the wrong dimension, and it wasn't because of the clothes. It was obvious that in this dimension, Morty was the scientist, and Rick was just a regular old adult. It was strange hearing the condescension in his own voice, and in return the look on this Rick's face...

All that there was was his blood on the hammer, and the look on Rick's face was everything to Morty. Rick's lips were loose in a smile, but it was his eyes that truly bothered Morty. Rick's eyes, they were a form of dementia. He was maniac, his entire body lived in the blunt force trauma. For Rick catharsis was only a word, spoken. To C-317 Morty, the real fear laid in truth. In what he saw, and didn't have to see. It was in the recognition. He's seen this look before in his own grandfather, and it was only situation that separated him from death. And to Rick's Morty, well, he was dead. He didn't have anymore thoughts to have.

So absorbed were they in the meaningless violence and death unfolding in front of them that no one realized that they were no longer alone. That another portal had opened up, and out came a grandpa and his grandson for another adventure. In a cool world where it was Morty that was the genius scientist and Rick was the normal assistant.

Now there were two Ricks, two Mortys, an alien, and the corpse of his grandson.

Rick, when he was done bludgeoning his own grandson to death was the only one to realize that there were now two other Mortys in the room with him. He barely acknowledged that there was another Rick, and the alien- the alien hadn't even registered. All that he could do, all that he was - compelled him to kill that Rick-less Morty right in front of him.

* * *

Morty C-317

There wasn't a lot of time for Morty to snap out of it. It was just- There he was facing down a man with the face of his own grandfather, and really Morty couldn't bring himself to call him an impostor.

It was just Rick- and to him Rick was. Coming. For. Him.

And for a moment he didn't really care if he lived or died. It was just.. If he died, he'd die. He closed his eyes, because Morty knew that even if he had wanted to, moving out of the way wasn't really an option.

It was in that moment, Rick had raised the hammer high above him once again, that Morty _shot him dead_.

Morty hugged himself, and in a voice of defeat- asked his grandfather if they could just go home. And Rick left it at that. He opened up a portal, and the two of them left that crazy, backwards, opposite world behind.

At this point Dimension C-317's Morty just wanted to go home. He didn't want to think about the fact that his grandfather had just killed him, or that he had killed his grandfather in return. It didn't even matter that he wasn't the one to kill Rick, he was just sick of all of the mind bending "adventures" that Rick and Morty always went through.

He wasn't even sure if he even wanted to go home anymore. Maybe his sister had the right idea. Maybe Morty should just run away and live an entirely different life.

"Well," Krombopulos Michael always said exactly what it was on his mind. "What a mind-fuck."

 _Oh, yeah.. K-Michael. How did they even end up together in this situation, again?_

* * *

A/N: And done. Comment anyone? Thoughts? Criticism. Wanna see more of Vampire Hunter Rick?

Any suggestions for future chapters?


	4. Chapter 4 - Bathed in Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty. Edit: Added a line to Jerry's part.

Trigger warnings for suicide although its not Morty this time. Also for people who have survivor's guilt. And be warned there will be gore. Think Dexter Television show.

I just noticed that no one can read my screenshot, so here it is:

This sounds like the basis for a superhero team:

\- an un-dead lesbian hero who has the power of immortality.

\- a gay hero who can copy themselves over and over and appear as a "token" in other people's lives, gathering important information.

\- a bisexual hero impervious to pain who can invoke the powers of ice and fire by saying a certain incantation word.

\- a trans hero who can warp space-time and travel trans-dimensionally in and out of our current universe.

\- the asexual's power of invisibility remain as strong as ever.

Remember I didn't come up with the idea and all credits go to whoever wrote it on tumblr.

Also here's what the team was based on:

Television: The dead lesbian, the token gay, the suffering bisexual, and the non-existent trans.

(#note: the suffering bisexual isn't allowed to use the word bisexual)

* * *

Jerry was sitting on the living room floor, crying his eyes out. Holding a wine bottle in one hand and a picture of Beth in the other.

"Why did you leave, Beth?" Jerry was talking to the picture in his hands. Beth was obviously not really there.

"Why did you have to _leave_ , and take the kids _with_ you?" Sobbing could be heard in the other wise quiet house. All around Jerry, on the ground, were the pictures of his family. There was Summer looking so alive, and there was Morty with all of his bright eyed innocence. _He couldn't even be mad_ at the depiction of Rick, he used to make Beth so- _so, happy_.

Jerry took another swing of the bottle. In the absence of Beth, he had clearly become an alcoholic. At first he had taken up wine to feel a bit closer to Beth, but now months later - it had become an addiction.

The hand that held Beth's picture shook as tears fell on _cold glass_.

"Why did you leave, and not take me with you?"

"What I wouldn't give, to be there with you.."

"Why did you have to leave me-" Another sip, another bottle. He was drowning now.

"I thought you had loved me, too." He hadn't seen anyone in months. It was just him in the house now. Just him and his bottles of wine.

"Did you ever even love me, Beth?" His hands trembled. Being constantly drunk was starting to affect him now.

"Did you love me, but.. just not enough?" Half of it went down his throat, half of it went down the wrong pipe. So that he had to cough it back up, and now the entire front of his shirt was red. Red with _so much_ wine. If Beth saw that he'd spilled wine on her favorite green shirt, she'd be so mad.. If Beth were here...

Jerry stood up, and said to the empty air. " _T_ _ake me with you, Beth_."

Jerry, absent minded, brought a chair into the living room from the dining room. Then he left and went into the garage, and rummaged around for awhile. When he came back it was with a single minded determination. He moved the ladder into position, it had been sitting in the living room for weeks now.

"Beth... Why did you have to die.. And not take me, too?" In his hands were a noose.

Using the ladder he tied the end to one of the support beams of the house. Jerry stood on the chair, and place the loopy end around his neck. Standing there he waited. Straining his ears, he sought out the sounds he was looking for. When the sound hit his ears, he closed his eyes. Not looking, but seeing the flames consume the house.

He was about to take that step off the edge- when he opened his eyes, and saw Morty staring him in the eyes. _Then he slipped_.

 _Was he already dead?_

* * *

A little man in a lab coat picked up an ax, there was murder on his fourteen year old face. The object of his hatred was left alone, defenseless, and right there in front of him. He was going to kill the old man once and for all. And the act would finally make him whole. He could already feel the after kill high. This- _This_ was going to leave him feeling, oh, so _complete_.

After he kills the man who created him, and the rest of his siblings; he would at last feel that he was real. This would be his christening in blood that will clear him of original sin, because in the end he will be the only one, and remade in his own image.

For the first time in his very short life, he was doing something solely for himself. The decision would all be him. For once he wasn't doing something to satisfy someone else's ego. He wasn't doing it to feel validation, he was doing it so that there would be no obstacles to his happiness. Peer pressure had no place here, where ever he was.

Butchering this saggy bag of dicks.. would free him! And people would finally like him for him, and not as just an echo.

He would make friends everywhere he'd go. And he'd party with anyone who'd want to! And for once... he wouldn't even need to get riggity riggity wrecked! - to be able to enjoy it.

Bashing in the heads of his enemies, and standing knee deep in his own offal. It was like bathing in blood just to stay young. The thought brought a smile to his face, maybe he should bring in a bathtub! Things were about to get really _dirty_.

The Elizabeth Báthory line of thought seemed like a really good idea, but first he felt like dancin'. Maybe he'd even sing.

His arms were up in the air, the ax held in both hands. His hands were steady for once, and without any sign of age. He was enjoying his youth!

His face, skyward. He almost wanted to scream that:

 _He was the one! The one, true-_

"Grandpa!" Her voice brought him back to Earth. His thoughts, frozen.

"What the fuck! Tiny Rick!" His voice drained him of his energy.

He closed his eyes. This was really bringing him down. He _really_ didn't like feeling down.

He opened his eyes, his face still skywards. His eyes tracked, but his head was still. His eyes shown, in the dark.

He looked at his loved ones in the eyes, with murder in his eyes.

* * *

There was a ladder in the living room. Someone had brought a chair in from the dining room. Someone was standing on the chair with a noose held in their hands.

It was Dad. Dad had _a noose around his neck_. _His_ Dad _was committing suicide_.

Morty didn't even need to think. He ran over to his dad and tried using the chair to grab his dad's legs. He didn't even think about the house being on fire. All he could think about was saving his dad. Stopping him from doing this. The likelihood of it even being his dad was slim, but that fact wasn't even on his mind. Even if it were Morty would do it all the same. He just didn't want to see his dad like this.

When Morty realized that trying to take the pressure off of his dad wasn't going to work, he tried thinking of doing something else. Nothing came to mind, however.

Just as he thought that it was going to be too late to save his dad- Just as Morty was starting to feel the heat of the fire, he felt the noose give. And even though it hurt when he fell to the floor with his dad on top of him, he was relieved. Except now he had to get his dad out of the house before the both of them burned to death.

Grabbing under his armpits, Morty hoisted his dad up, he looked towards the foyer - the front door was open. Catching sight of Krombopulos Michael at the doorway, forgetting he was there - just grateful that he had the door opened. Nothing else mattered except for getting his dad outside.

Out there on the lawn Morty briefly wondered if anyone else was in the house before dismissing the idea. He had the feeling that his dad was alone. At least he was, tonight. Morty was exhausted to the bone, he didn't even questioned how he knew CPR. Just that he was glad that it could be used to save his dad.

Morty activated the portal gun, thinking it best that he left before anyone came looking for answers.

* * *

The next place the portal spat them out, Morty didn't recognize it, at first. There was so much blood and- and _parts_ \- that the house was almost unrecognizable, but he couldn't deny what was clearly the foyer of his house.

He just had a really hard time connecting _this place_ with _his home_. It was like a scene right out of a horror film.

It didn't smell like his house either, it didn't smell right. It smelled- It smelled, exactly like what he would have imagined a large amount of human blood and various other bodily fluids would smell like. He looked up the stairs, where there were drag marks coming down the stairs. Whatever had happened, it had been brought downstairs.

The den, the living room, the dining room, and even Rick's room were all in shambles. There was blood spattered all over various pieces of the furniture. It was smeared on the walls, and some of it had even made its way to the ceiling. It was like some surreal nightmare, where it kept raining blood. Except that it was real, and the blood was congealing as fast as gravity made it fall.

Morty was struck with a really crazy, stray thought then: _The carpets would need to be replaced._

He would have laughed, but it would have hurt him to. There was just a need to stay silent. Like maybe if he stayed quiet, the illusion would lift.

Morty kept on expecting for a guy in a hockey mask to jump out, brandish a knife, and scream bloody murder. To Morty it didn't seem to be real. This wasn't a different dimension, it must've been... Or maybe in this dimension his family didn't live here. Or maybe.. He was a jackass. Aw, jeez, he couldn't believe that he just wished this on someone else's family. Oh, God, he hated feeling so guilty. Why did he always have to do this to himself? Why even feel guilty?

In only a few minutes since arriving in this dimension Morty wasn't really focusing on anything anymore, just staring blankly at the wall now. He didn't want to think about it.

 _Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't Think. Don't Think About It!_

He was griping the portal gun so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He hadn't even realized when he took it out. He just needed to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

He was just about to leave, but then he heard a noise in the kitchen. It made him jump. The house had been eerily quiet until then. The kitchen was where most of the blood stains lead to, and Morty really didn't want to go there, but- _But he had to._

Because- Because where was his family? Where was this dimension's version of himself while his family's home had become like this?

The kitchen was a nightmare. His family-

His family was in the kitchen. His family was dead, and he could barely recognize them. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't unsee it. It was more graphic, and more evocative than that time he saw those demonic clones of his family vaporized and squished into a tiny, box-shaped prison. He stood there, doing nothing but soaking up all of the bad, really.

Dad, Mom, Summer. Someone had brutishly slaughtered them all and then dragged their bodies into the kitchen.

Where they had then propped Summer and his Mom up between the chairs and the table, and dad was all over a stool leaning on the counter. Their bodies were posed in a macabre depiction of everyday life but for whatever reason Morty couldn't fathom.

Morty heard the banging noise again, so he walked around the counter. And there sitting behind the counter with his arms wrapped around his head was-

Him.

Morty's own brown hair was slicked with blood, and his clothes were streaked in it. His hands and arms were completely red, all the way up to the elbows. His eyes were blood shot. He was rocking back and forth, gently. A rhythmic banging noise could be heard going from soft to loud in a pattern discernible only to him. Morty was muttering something, softly.

It slowly dawned on Morty that he was quietly screaming, "They're dead!" Over and over again.

But what really got to Morty was the discarded kitchen knife that sat there right next to this other Morty. It practically screamed bloody murder weapon at him.

A man turned a corner, entering the kitchen, and who was looking almost impeccable. Only his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were likewise bloodshot. His eyes were calm, however, as he took in everything before him.

Morty realized too late that the only one missing from the sickening display of his dead family was Rick. Rick whipped out one of his guns and fired. Morty reflexively closed his eyes, but when he didn't feel the pain - he opened them again. Rick had shot Krombopulos Michael.

"Wubba Lubba Dub Dub, and all that shit."

Morty could only stare at Rick. Wanting to ask, but could only stare. Rick began talking again, but Morty wasn't sure if he was talking to him or _the other Morty._

"If you see a highly trained assassin in your house, Morty, you shoot first and ask questions later." Rick nodded to his own sage advise.

"Everyone- Everyone all wants a piece of the Sanchez. Morty! Yo- You gotta remember that." He took a sip of alcohol from his flask.

"He wasn't here to assassinate you, Rick! He kind of just followed me through a portal.." At the sight of Rick, Morty kind of snapped out of it. Despite going through everything he had just witnessed, it was almost like an automatic response to seeing Rick acting like an A-hole.

"Oh. Well, it's good I set my gun to stun, then!" Rick laughed like a maniac. The laugh, it spoke of instant gratification.

Morty hadn't really noticed it until now, but Rick had been walking closer to him as he spoke. Because he was all up in Morty's face, now.

"So~ What are you doing all the way out here without your Rick? Huh, Morty?" Morty felt the muzzle of a gun on his chest.

Morty brain sadly farted, and he ended up blurting out the truth, stupidly. "I- I took Rick's portal gun, and got lost."

Rick, however, found this somehow amusing, and barked out. "HA! Throw me your portal gun, Morty."

Morty, out of habit, threw Rick his portal gun. Regretting it immediately, he was just so used to listening to Rick, and now he was going to die for it.

"I'm sending you to this guy I know, Morty. Maybe he can help you get back home, or maybe he can't."

"Maybe he wont even," and here Rick shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know, Morty, and I don't care. I just want you out of my hair." Rick shot open a portal, and then threw the gun back at Morty.

Morty might have been surprised that Rick had given the portal gun back, but he wouldn't be surprised if the guy suddenly changed his mind, and opted to kill him anyway. _Maybe he was_ sending Morty to his death. How would Morty know, even?

Rick was waiting by the portal, but he didn't have all day. So he waved his arms around, mostly at the portal. "Well?"

"Uh- What about Krombopulos Michael?"

"Oh, yea, K-M-iieeeooouurrichael. Just hurry it up, and drag him through the portal with ya."

Morty had a hard time getting K-Michael to the portal, he was heavier than he looked. It wasn't easy dragging the guy along on the ground, and smearing blood all along the ground behind him. Just as Morty was about to go through the portal, however, Rick stopped him.

"Oh, and Morty." Dreading the worse, Morty gulped. Rick was smiling at him, but his eyes were wandering. It only added to the crazy.

"Remember to play nice." Realizing that was the end of the ominous message, Morty shook his head as he continued on his way through the portal. This Rick was insane, even more so than his Rick.

* * *

A/N: Anyone's noticed that some of the stories have Morty C-317, and some don't? What's the point of the ones that aren't a part of the "plot"?

Well, they're painting a picture of a side plot. And it's all coming together.


	5. Chapter 5 - No Mayhem Allowed on My Yard

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty.

* * *

The portal must have opened up a few feet above the ground, because Morty fell in a jumbled mess on the sidewalk. And even though Krombopulos Michael was right there next to him, he was still limp and unconscious, and landed right on top of Morty. Shaking his head and feeling a little bit out of it; Morty realized that he had ended up on what looked like his own street.

The sun was shining, and nothing was out of the ordinary, but Morty couldn't help it. He began to eye his neighborhood with suspicion. He wouldn't be surprised if a hoard of zombies came running and screaming down the lane.

But, no. There were just a bunch of kids playing on the street. Marbles, dolls, pets, and there was even a baseball game going on. Most of the kids, however, had stopped what they were doing when Morty and K-Michael fell onto the street. Morty was just too busy dragging K-Michael onto his lawn, past a sign, to really notice.

Morty paused in the middle of dragging K-Michael into the house.

 _Were there always this many kids in his neighborhood?_

Morty didn't remember there being this many kids in his neighborhood, and even if there were- It was just plain abnormal for them to all be playing outside in this age of technology. Shouldn't they all be indoors playing video games, or something? It sort of made Morty feel a little lonely, because when he was their age, he didn't have many friends to serve as an initiative to play outside.

It was strange seeing this amount of children around without any sort of adult supervision, either.

And now that he had stopped to realized it, they were all just staring like they were trying to creep him out or something.. He hadn't noticed it, but they'd been staring at him ever since his arrival. He was now the object of their new fascination.

They were extremely eerie with their large blank-eyed stares. It didn't help that they were all eerily in sync with one another. Or the fact that they had seemed to get closer whenever Morty wasn't paying attention. It was really starting to get to him. Deciding to concentrate on the task at hand, and hurry it up into the house; Morty turned around his focus entirely on the unconscious alien that he was dragging across his lawn.

Feeling the tiny hairs on his neck lift, Morty couldn't help but to look and see what those kids were doing.

 _Oh, my God! They were getting closer! And still with the same blank faces.._

Morty got the feeling that if he looked behind him right then... Some of the kids were behind him, weren't they?

Morty counted the kids, trying to remember their faces and see if his suspicions were true. Oh, jeez. The kids playing baseball weren't in the mob that he was facing right now. He was going to die.. beaten to death by the neighborhood kids. His life... sucks, sucked.

 _Someone grabbed his ankles!_

One second he was standing. The next he was flat on his face with a mouth full of grass, and someone was beating him with a baseball bat. Hands were grabbing and pulling on his clothes, but he couldn't do anything. His breath was still gone. He could even feel his hair being pulled, small hands getting their fists full. Some of those hands were even filled with _sharp rocks_. Someone had even managed to flip him over, and suddenly there were marbles up his nose, and something small and _alive_ down the back of his shirt.

He had a wet willy in his left ear, and the legs of a barbie doll down the other. A kid with grubby fingers stuck his whole hand in Morty's mouth, and made sure it was clear of grass before trying to fit an entire baseball in his mouth. There was even someone jumping on his stomach, but he couldn't get away. Several pairs of hands were holding him down and when he tried to squirm his way out of their grip, someone kicked him in the balls. And his breath wasn't with him anymore. There was the sharp thud, thud, thud of a baseball bat, but Morty was only dimly aware of the fact.

Morty almost wished that the kids would chant "play with us" in an eerie sing-songy voice, because throughout it all the children were otherwise completely silent. Not a peep could be heard between any one of them, and yet it was executed as if they had all choreographed this all beforehand.

* * *

His cell phone trilled, and Rick had to sigh. Beth needed him to pick her and that loser up. He stripped and got in the Ship, for once he didn't have anything to say. It was just one of those times that he couldn't fix.

As he neared the facility, Tiny Rick picked up a bottle of liqueur from the floor of the Ship. It was just one of those days. One of the really bad ones.

He took another swig, he was going to get plastered for this. He didn't press the button. So the passenger seat trapdoor never opened.

He didn't slow. He didn't stop. He didn't land the Ship. He crashed, instead, smearing red all over the front pavement of the marriage counseling facility. An ironic echo on the way he had dropped them off earlier. A morbid bookend to the story.

Aa~and he was done. The entire set. The End. Now he just needed to go home, and clean up his other mess.

It was just the stinger from now onward.

* * *

"I've told you kids this before! There's no mayhem allowed on my yard! Look at the sign!"

Waking up in the fetal position was disorienting, because for a moment Morty kept on grasping for a chunk of his time that just wasn't there. Morty must have blacked out at some point, because there was no one closing in on him anymore. It couldn't have been too long since he blacked out, because it was still light out. He was keeping himself completely still, however, just to be sure. He even strained his ears in listening for footsteps. He could hear someone yelling something, but he couldn't really pin point their voice.

"The sign reads "No Battery, No Maiming, No Murder." And I know you guys can read, so get!"

The next thing Morty knows, he's being helped into a sitting position. Morty is met with the kind face of an elderly man, whose face reassured Morty for some reason. Morty immediately felt guilty, however, when he thought the man was kind of hard to look at - as Morty noted the man's lazy eye, bucked teeth, and bowl-cut haircut. Despite all of that Morty felt that he's seen his face before, but he couldn't pin it down.

"I'm glad that you're mostly okay, Morty. It could've been so much worse."

 _Wait. Did I tell him my name? He must have been really out of it._

"I always warn them to stay off my lawn, but you know how kids are. They see someone new, and... Well, you know."

The nice old man turned to yell at someone in the house.

"Morty! Can you come out here, and help me with this!"

"Well, anyway.. I'm Dimension J-19-Z-7's Rick! And remember.. You're always welcome here, Morty!"

This was so weird. Morty might have been in shock. A dimension where Rick was _actually_ nice? Where he was _polite_? Morty felt like he was in a sci-fi television show.

A kid around his age came out of the house, but he wasn't what Morty was expecting. Instead of another kid identical to Morty.. Here was a kid who was around the same height and build as Morty, except he kind of looked like Eric Stoltz from that movie...

"Here. I'll get his head, and you get his feet." Rick had indicated the unconscious alien still laying in the grass when the other Morty came over. It wasn't Morty's fault that he had forgotten about him. He was being mobbed.. Looking at the assassin, however, Morty could see that the only thing different about him was a drawn on mustache.

Morty hoped it was in permanent marker.

* * *

It was just Rick and his Morty in the house now. All alone. Just Rick and Morty...

Just Rick and Morty - a hundred years. Just the two of them, and no one else. Rick and Morty, forever and forever. It was just him.. and his catatonic Morty.

Rick finished off the alcohol he had left in the flask.

"You know, Morty, there's an uber-thin line between genius and insanity," Rick put his fingers together, so small that even the world's tiniest violin wouldn't fit between them. "But I guess you know that, Morty."

"We should've- I should've just invented a- a dream inceptor or something, Morty."

"Not turn you into a genius. That's- That was my bad, Morty." Rick laid a hand on Morty's shoulder. Trying to bridge a connection between this boy, and his pain in the ass grandson. It was really- It was really his fault this time, but he needed to make it right. He needed to.

"I might be okay with being cray-cray, Morty, but that doesn't mean you have to be. I-auuoogh- I shouldn-shshu- shouldn't have changed you, Morty, I realize this now." Rick started shaking Morty, because he was _afraid_. Afraid that Morty would be like this forever.

"Morty! Morty, Morty, Morty! It's okay! I'll fix this, Morty. I'll fix everything! It'll all be okay again."

"I'll fix you, Morty, turn you back to the way you were. And then-" Rick gestured at the world.

"We'll move to another dimension, Morty, where everyone's still alive. It'll be like this never even happened, Morty." Morty stopped with his dark muttering. Maybe he was getting better? Yeah, Morty, was getting better. And before he'd know it everything would be back to normal. Summer would complain about her homework, and Morty would be a thorn up Rick's ass once again. Jerry would even complain about the toaster.

"But first, let's get you cleaned up, Morty-" Morty screamed, and it curdled Rick's blood.

Morty flew at Rick, wishing to do bodily harm.

 _It was all his fault!_

Rick's eyes widened, and his toes curled. _Oh, shit._

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really hard to do. Creepy pasta children aren't really my thing. I kept on having to do the scene over and over again.

Doofus Rick isn't the super-villain Rick. But he is from the same reality as the strawberry smiggles commercial. Just imagine it. A world full of psychopathic children, and paranoid and catatonic adults.. Scary? Now imagine that you're Rick. Just as smart and able, but you're still the one that isn't neuronormative. Your nice, considerate and polite, but still to the world you are the crazy one. Now imagine you've lived your entire life alone, for the sole purpose of easing the pain that the world suffers. Curing incurable diseases and inventing inventions to help the disabled. All the while with the knowledge that you have the power to destroy worlds at your fingertips. And then one day you create a portal gun or a bunch of yous from other dimensions come into your life to induct you to some council that goes against everything you believe in. You learn of infinite realities and infinite yous, and all across the infinite universe there's a difference between your life and their's: They have a family, and you don't.

And you know that movie about that guy that ate shit? Doofus Rick comes from the same reality, although it's not a reality that eats shit, but it is one where someone would watch a movie about a guy that did. And guess who directed it. His name rhymes with Berry.


	6. Chapter 6 - Made Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey, come inside. If you're out there too long, Morty, the neighborhood kids might come back!" Rick was waving his arms around, and smiling. Morty shook his head, and blew the marbles out of his nose. Morty had come into this dimension, so that he could get help and he was going to go get it. Plus some of the kids were eyeing him again, so he quickly hurried into the large, open garage door. As he walked in Morty noted that Krombopulos Michael was laying on a cot in a corner of the garage. And Rick was at the work table looking through a microscope, and writing into a notebook. Although Rick didn't turn around, but he did wave a hand behind his head at the sound of Morty entering the garage.

"Oh, hey! I'm a little busy right now, so Morty is going to take a look at your wounds. But I'll be there in a minute to explain anything you'd want."

The other Morty draped a blanket around his shoulders, and then took down a first aid kit from the shelf in the garage. Morty sat Morty down on a stool from the kitchen, but they were only on the other side of the garage. They were between the sink and the washer, but the dryer was even on. The source of some background static.

Morty of Dimension J-19-Z-7 started to wash his hands at the sink, and motioned for Morty to come over. When Morty was done Morty washed his hands, mindful of all the splinters. Morty was a little surprised when Morty pushed his head under the water, dumped some shampoo on his head, and then proceeded to wash his hair for him. It was really _weird_ , but Morty didn't say anything.

The two of them were back on stools when Morty J-19-Z-7 started to rummage around the first aid kit for a needle. And when he found it, he took out a lighter and sterilized it. Morty didn't like where this was going, but when the other Morty took out a pair of tweezers; he prepared himself for what had to be done. It was time to suck it up and get those extremely annoying splinters out.

Other Morty might have not been an expert in the medical field, but he was methodical and knew his way around a roll of bandages. In the end, Morty's head was covered in gauze pads, covering all his open wounds. The defensive wounds on his forearms and hands were cleaned and wrapped; the cuts on his arms were a surprise to him, he couldn't recall them happening. His palms and fingers were also entirely splinter free and likewise covered in bandages. He even had compresses for his stomach and shoulder.

The entire time Morty was being bandaged, however, he had looked around the garage. It was up-kept a lot more sanitary than his own was kept, and the shelves that were usually filled with Rick's inventions were strangely filled with regular garage stuff. There were two boxes instead of the one labeled time travel; one labeled _Holidays_ and the other _Puzzles._ A box of crayon boxes, a bunch of Rubix cubes, a box of kinetic sand, and a bunch of other toys lined the other shelves.

Morty had been badly bruised and battered, but it didn't take Morty long to dress and bandage all of it. Morty was kind of envious of Morty. Doing all of that out of a rickety sink in the garage? It made Morty wonder. Did he do the cleaning? Morty could barely brush his teeth without stabbing himself in the throat.

The other Morty suddenly got up and went into the house, without saying why. That left Morty just sitting there on the stool with nothing else to do, because Rick was still working at his workbench. With nothing else to do Morty noticed something that he hadn't before. There were two spherical drones floating up above their heads, pretty much doing nothing but roving around and scanning stuff at random. Hopefully they weren't dangerous. Maybe they were just fancy security cameras? Or if Rick's inventions from this dimension were anything similar to Morty's own dimension than it might've been a machine of unspeakable design.

* * *

Tiny Rick parked in the driveway. He used the clicker to open up the big garage doors, and walked in. Not even bothering to close the big garage door.

He was going to have to clean up all of the evidence that he was ever there. Destroy all of the technologically advanced stuff lying around the house, like the perfect-piece-of-toast toaster. Or the inter-dimensional cable box. Melt the extensive arsenal. Set the subterranean laboratory to self-destruct.

Use his disintegration ray on Summer and Morty, and finish off his day with a nice, relaxing bath in a barrel of cement.

As the light of day hit the garage, Rick noticed right away that Morty _wasn't_ right where Rick left him. There was just Summer there, lookin' all lonesome by herself without her brother there to keep her company. It was just sad really. Summer.. all that wasted potential that girl was.

Tiny Rick didn't even expend the effort to dodge Morty's weak ass punch. He just let him do it. Let him have his revenge. Let the boy get all of the buried rage he had for Rick come into completion. At some point Morty had even picked up the fire extinguisher to finish the job, and Rick let him.

Morty dropped the fire extinguisher, and let himself fall to his knees. It was done. He was done.

Morty wasn't even sure how he had done it. He could feel the dried blood that had run down his face and neck from the multiple lacerations on his head. The defensive wounds all up and down his arms were really bothering him now; he wondered how they didn't get in the way only a moment ago. How had he even been able to stand? His left foot was missing from the ankle down. He couldn't see his back, but he was sure that was what had gotten the brunt of Rick's madness. One of his kidneys must have not been usable anymore.

Not that that mattered anymore, really. Morty was sure to die of blood loss.

Still on his knees Morty was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. His last thoughts were-

 _I wonder if it's too late to circle that organ donor option on my driver's licence...?_

And that was how the paramedics found him, lying faced down. His wallet out, and his blood smeared all over its contents. His dying message illegible.

* * *

When Morty came back with a pack of ice wrapped in cloth, Morty wasn't sure what to do with it. Was it supposed to be for his head? But when he was about to put the ice up to his head, the other Morty shook his head, and indicated Morty's rib-cage. Huh. Morty hadn't realized that his ribs were badly bruised until there was ice there to numb the pain.

"So, Morty. Any questions?" This dimension's Rick turned around signifying that he was free.

"Um. What are those?" Morty pointed at the flying machines from earlier. They were currently scanning what was on Rick's desk.

"They're drones designed to watch me, Morty."

Morty eyed the machines. He was kind of freaked out now, his imagination running rampant. "Who- Who's watching, Rick?" Morty was afraid of the answer.

"You misunderstand me, Morty. I made them. I made them to watch over me. To stop me if I ever became a danger to myself or those around me. They're there to stop me if say.. I ever got drunk, and decided to blow up the entire planet. I made them, because the world deserves to be protected no matter what. Even if the world doesn't know it, even if the world fears you, even if the world is a crazy and chaotic place; it's still a place worth fighting for."

Morty was speechless. This was a Rick that cared more about the world than his own comfort? It almost seemed implausible. But it was also a terrifying and crazy thought. Crazy, but in a different way than Morty was used to. It brought a whole new meaning to the words self-conscious and cautious.

Morty glanced at the other Morty, but he didn't seemed to be bothered by it. Feeling the awkward silence, but not wanting to bring attention to it; Morty decided to change the topic.

"So.. What were you just working on? I want to know." Morty asked this question without really expecting an answer, however. Rick never answered whenever Morty asked that question.

"I was using the art of science to help people, Morty." Rick was waving his arms around, talking animatedly.

"O- Oh. That's, um, good, Rick. My Rick never usually uh, does anything like that though. At least to my knowledge." Except for the times that he created diseases that could be considered plagues. Still though Morty was a little disappointed, he had been hoping for a little more. So for once he could create a connection with his awesome grandpa, without all of the stress.

"I discovered the cure to sickle cell anemia for my dimension, Morty, but let's not talk about that." Rick sensing that Morty was feeling a little down, decided to add something they could both relate to. "Sadly, the other versions of myself usually don't care much about other people."

"Yeah, something abo-vout if you're good at something never do it fo-for free? I- I don't really know." Morty tried smiling, because what Rick said about Rick was so true, however. Morty knew that it looked strained; what he had just said kind of got him feeling guilty for no good reason

"Mmm. Do the other Ricks ever really know either? Don't mind it, Morty. Do whatever you feel is right. That's what I always say... even if- Even if you're the only one that thinks so, always do what's right."

It was right there that the conversation stalled, and a delicate void filled the room.

Morty scratched his neck. "So is like, Morty's parent's going to come home and ask why there's an alternate version of their son in the garage? Because that's probably going to be so very awkward." Morty always felt weird calling other Mortys by their names, except for maybe this one. It was always disorienting meeting an alternate version of himself, but he was ambivalent about this one. He was just so.. not him?

"Oh, no, Morty, don't worry about that. In this dimension I never had any kids, because I felt that I'd never be able to truly connect to them. But then again who'd ever want to be with me?" Rick put on a wacky, goofy smile. Morty was very much reminded of the Disney character Goofy, albeit a much more sadder version.

"So.. Um," Morty fidgeted.

"Yes, Morty?" Rick from Dimension J-19-Z-7 was a sweet grandpa.

"You're really Rick? And he's really Morty?" Morty pointed at the other Morty(?).

"It's true, Morty, it's all true. Morty may come from a dimension where everyone is like the Eric Stoltz from Mask. And I may not have had any kids of my own, but to me he's the grandson I've never had."

"You're really Rick, and he's really Morty.. Just from another dimension, a dimension where Rick is nice..." Morty frowned, and brow furrowed. "And you'd want to help me? It seems too good to be true, Rick. Maybe I'm still being bea-beat up by little kids, huh? Am I actually dreaming?"

"Nope," Morty J-19-Z-7 popped the p in his nope. Morty might've startled a little. The other Morty hadn't said a thing the entire time Morty had known him. He hadn't even said anything to Rick J-19-Z-7 earlier. Morty thought he was mute or something.

A second ticked by, and then another. Time was dragging on. In fact several minutes had gone on before Morty sighed. "I wish I could've been from this dimension," it had been said absentmindedly, but he couldn't help frowning. _Aww, jeez.. That was just rude wasn't it?_

There was a beat, and then Morty J-19-Z-7 said something to break the uncomfortable silence.

"And I wish I was back home, but I'm still glad to be here. Because this world is Rick's _home_. So _I_ made do, and turned it into _my_ home also."

Rick smiled at his Morty, but Morty didn't see it. After he'd said his two cents, he'd gone back to whittling soap figurines.

* * *

A/N: Doofus Rick is so hard to write sometimes. He's always so considerate with his words, yet at the same time a so goofy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Look At Their History

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty. I wish there was a spin off episode though of Rica and Moriah. Trigger warnings: Contains verbal abuse, mentions of suicide.

* * *

Rick had a freaking disgusting headache. Most likely the result of a week long bender with Unity, meeting with whatever adventure he'd done with Morty last night.

What _had_ he done last night?

Something to do with making Morty smarter, so that he could pass his math class and the both of them could go on more adventures...

Oh, shit. Oh, _Morty_.

Rick opened his eyes to a scene from one of his own personal nightmares. Except here Morty was the one to kill his entire family, not Rick.

Well. In the end it had been Rick that ended Morty.

His facade flawless, Rick let his eyes roam the carnage laid out before him. _Beth and Summer_ at the table, a macabre continuation of everyday. Jerry lying all over the counter top, _a mess_ and not.. a mess.

His eyes moved to Morty last; Morty laying there with his skull cracked open. It had been pretty close. If it had been Rick and not Morty that had gotten a hold of his laser gun...

They had even lost consciousness at most likely the same time, because Rick had even remembered being the one to black out first.

Life and death. Up to chance, to the whims of crazy and chaos. Rick and Morty, hundred years.

 _Lame._

Wasn't even a working Haiku..

"...What did you do to me, Morty?" _No one_ was there to see him _break_ , at least.

* * *

"Morty. I'm sorry, but I need to ask you this. Can you tell me how did you get here?" Rick J-19-Z-7 immediately became flustered. "What I mean is- Do you need help with anything in particular, Morty? And how did you know where to find me? Because I'm sure you're not a Morty I've met before."

"Uh- A Rick I didn't really know pointed me in this direction," Morty wrung his hands. Thinking about that crazy dimension made Morty feel crazy. "He- He told me to play nice before kicking me into this dimension. Haha?" Morty laughed, but it wasn't really funny. Morty had realized by now what that Rick had meant when he'd said that.

"Oh. It must've been _him_ then." Rick was put-off.

"Um.. Huh?" Morty was getting kind of nervous.

"Oh, no one. Just another _bat-shit crazy_ version of me." Rick J-19-Z-7 was actually acting _vehemently_? Morty needed to change the conversation _now_.

"Actual- Actually I do- I do need your help." Rick brightened at Morty's words. "You see I'm kind of lost- I took my Rick's portal gun, and got lost with it." For some reason Morty didn't feel stupid when he told the truth to Rick J-19-Z-7. He felt- He felt okay.

"Here Morty give me your portal gun," and without hesitance Morty did just that. "Walk with me, Morty."

Rick brought the gun to his work table. "I'm going to show you how to operate the history on this thing, Morty, and then I'm going to teach you the basics."

And for the first time in forever, Morty felt content. In another universe, somewhere far, far away from his own grandpa; Morty was creating bonds with his grandpa Rick. Having some nice, safe fun that didn't endanger the lives of everyone around them. Morty didn't even mind that Rick J-19-Z-7 had started up a mild rant.

"More Ricks should teach their Mortys on how to work these things, really. What if there's an emergency?"

"Morty, are you listening? Am I being too boring? Should I spice up my explanation?" Rick was ready to bring out some classroom supplies, and he knew there were some film props lying around here too. From that time the Jerry of this dimension came to visit.

"No, I'm good. I mean- Uh- Here if you flip this here, it activates the-" Morty couldn't hide the small smile that was forming on his face from Rick. He was actually learning something from Rick, and for once it wasn't laced in sarcasm. Rick wasn't being sardonic; he was being.. grandfatherly. Morty would even bet that he could repeat this same lesson in verbatim later.

* * *

"Morty!" Jerry woke up on the lawn in front of his house. He was just sitting there. The fire still rampant, and the sounds of a fire siren could be heard in the distance.

"Wo-hic, Wow! The first thing you say after waking up is your teenage son's name? What a-burrpp- What a creep, Jerry."

Jerry looked to his right at Rick, sighed, and went back to looking at the grass. He was thinking about plucking at the grass until his family home burned down.

"I wonder if I really saw Morty back there?" Jerry hadn't even realized those words had left his lips until Rick answered.

"You dumb-ass piece of shit. Rationalize that shit, Jerry, I know you can do it. I'm here aren't I?"

Rick took one look at Jerry's unresponsive, hunched over form, and sighed.

"That back there was a simple hallucination, Jerry. A fu-hiigggh-ment of your imagination, just like me."

Jerry's hallucination of Rick took out a flask and drank out of it.

"Than how am I still alive?"

"To answer your simple question, Jerry, what you saw back there was a simple manifestation or- or the personification of you being a- a chicken."

"You couldn't shake it, so you ba-buurp- baked it."

Jerry hugged his legs. "Just leave me alone, Rick."

"No can do, Jerry, no can do. I can't- I literally can't do that."

"I'm here to stay, Jerry. A crazy hallucination that isn't even Rick's ghost or anything. Nah-uh. Just you being crazy. A continuation of your usual self-depreciating self..."

"Why couldn't it have been anyone else?" Jerry couldn't help, but moan. He was becoming even more distraught and whiny.

"Wh-waarurrggh- Why? Isn't it obvious, Jerry? It's because you hate yourself. The only reason Beth's not the one here to make you feel horrid about yourself- It's because you wouldn't be able to shake it, Jerry. Your tiny as shit mind wouldn't be able to make up a reason why Beth o-oouuhrrruga- offed herself, and didn't take you with her-"

There was a painful silence where Rick just stared at him. Jerry didn't even bother looking Rick in the eye, he knew what was coming. Be- Because this was what has been on his mind ever since-

"That's right I said it! No matter what the police ruled it as. It wasn't an accident, Jerry! You and I both know that it was a murder-suicide. And you let her do it, Jerry! You could have stopped it from happening! But you didn't.. Because. You. Are. Worthless!"

"The kids might have had complete trust in their mother, Jerry, but no one would have ever believed you could have saved or stopped her. That's what it all comes down to. You could have saved them, Jerry! With your- With your... crouching moron, hidden badass-ery or something."

It was right here that Rick stopped, and drunkenly tried reading the label on his bottle of imaginary alcohol. "Fuck! What's in this shit? Oh, wait. It's not my fault that I sound dumb as shit, it's your fault! Imagine me more so-hic-sophisticated, Jerry! I sound like an idiot... Now where was I going with this long ass monologue? Oh, yea.."

"But you failed them! You failed Summer and Morty, Jerry! You failed Beth! And you ultimately failed yourself! You're a failure, Jerry! And that's all you'll ever be! A Loser! With a capital L, motherfucker!" The hallucination of Rick finished off the whole bottle of hard liqueur and fell blacked out drunk right next to Jerry on the ground.

Jerry laid down and closed his eyes. This was the first time he'd been this close physically to Rick, and none of this was even reall. Maybe he should just run into the house and end it all right now... Instead, Jerry stargazed to the sound of Rick's snores.

But before Rick started snoring, he said something. And if anyone else could hear the soft whispering; they would hear Rick say, "And you failed me, Jerry. You failed me too.."

* * *

"You know what? You should be the one to do it, Morty."

"Wha- But- Shouldn't you do it?"

"Probably, Morty.. But! I know just how much this matters to you, and that's all that really matters. So, here, Morty. You do it."

"You're right, Rick. I can do it, probably."

"Probably." Rick had a goofy smile.

A few minutes of Morty twiddling with himself went by before he became sure of what he was doing.

"Okay. I think I got this. And.." Morty added a little flourish to the last push of the button. "Awa~y we go~."

A portal appeared, and Morty approached it, a little apprehensive. Morty stuck his head in, and straight up came back out.

"I don't think this is the right one, Rick. All I- All I see are bunch of dudes with red wigs on."

"Are you sure, Morty? I mean.. Isn't this your dimension?" Rick scratched his head. "I don't know, Morty. Give me the portal gun, and I can look it over while you take another look through the portal."

"Okay, here." Morty handed Rick the gun in his hands. "Let me- Just let me take another look, then."

A second, and then, "Oh my god!"

"What!? What is it, Morty!? Are you okay!?"

"It's- It's! Uggh- I think I'm gonna.. It's Unity, and a bunch of guys in red wigs doing-! Um!"

"What is it?"

"Oh, god.. I think they're having an orgy."

"Oh my god, Morty! This is bad-"

"Oh, Rick. Oh, god. What are we going to do?"

"I need you to- This is important, Morty, so listen up."

"What is it? What is it, Rick?"

"Did you see me there, Morty? Actually never mind, don't answer that. Do you think they'll let me join them, Morty!? You gotta- You gottta go back and ask them for me."

"Aww, jeez. Rick, I don't know.."

"No.. You're right Morty.. I shouldn't have asked you to do something like that, Morty. I'll just- I'll just ask them myself."

"What- Rick. What about- What about helping me, Rick?"

"It's all okay, Morty. I already figured it out. You- You had entered these numbers all switched around. That's Dimension C-371, and not your Dimension C-317. An easy mistake really- You just need to fix that up and you'll be ready to go."

"Ah! I almost forgot this earlier. Jiggle that, and do this. If you do it just so, than it'll create a stable enough portal that even a car can fit through it easily enough."

"A car- Oh, crap! Aw jeez... Rick!" Morty exclaimed, like a chicken without it's head. "I forgot the Ship in another dimension! Rick is going to kill me!"

"I need to go back! I need to get the car! Rick was even teaching me how to drive it, too!" Morty was _freaking_ out! Just short of hyperventilation really.

"Calm down, Morty, calm down!" Rick wasn't being very calming. Eric Stoltz Mask Morty sighed.

"You- You need to take the portal gun, Morty! You need to take it, ana- and look at the history, Morty!"

"Aaw, jeez- Rick! Do you know what's on Rick's history? It's some crazy stuff! What if I do it wrong, Rick? I don't want to see that stuff again.."

"Don't ma- mind that, Morty! Just do it right than, Morty! You can do it! I know you can do it, Morty! Now go! Go, Morty, go!"

"Oh, jeez. I think I'm doing it wrong, Rick.." Morty fiddled with the history of the portal gun, and a second later it fizzled like a plasma globe. "Oh, hey.. There it is. It's Dimension H-311.." A portal opened up, but when Morty stepped through it; it didn't close in on itself.

When a few minutes passed by and nothing happened; it was evident that it would take Morty awhile to find the Ship. So they just stood there on Rick's lawn, left there to stare at one another. It was another couple of minutes before someone spoke up, and it was Krombopulos Michael that did, the other two shared a comfortable silence.

"So Rick from this dimension.. Can I get a portal home? I'm kind of late for something."

"Hmm. You're from the same dimension as Morty right? Dimension.. C-317?"

"Umm.. Yeah," Krombopulos scratched his cheek. "That's the one, maybe."

"Here," Rick shot open a portal, and K-Michael hoped it was the last one he'll ever see for awhile.

"Oh, and don't worry about the time. Differing realities usually have differentiating passages of time, and the time in Dimension C-317 goes a lot slower than the other ones you went through. So its probably only been... an hour?"

That was just too much to process right now. He nodded. Without saying anything else K-Michael stepped through.

Looking at the world around him, Krombopulos sighed. At least he wasn't in an apocalyptic world. "How do you get off-world on this planet?" He started whistling as he strolled down the streets of a world that hadn't even discovered faster than light space travel yet.

* * *

Morty couldn't remember _where_ he was or even what _time_ it was. He _didn't even know_ why. Why did _this have to happen_ to him? _To his family?_

 ** _Why was he even here?_**

He wasn't the one to _kill his family_! It was _Rick_! It was _all_ Rick! _It was all his fault..._

If he didn't know any better, he'd be begging someone, anyone to save him from this place. But he knew.. _No one was ever going to come save him._

 _Never again._

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think of Captain Obvious? Jk that's not going to be Morty's hero name.


	8. Chapter 8 - Inner Demons, Reflected

People Are All The Same

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dimension C-500-B

Beth yawned as she stretched the sleep out of her joints. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table showed that it was only nine, Beth sighed. Being that today was one of her rare days off, she had wanted to snooze in til noon.

Heading towards the kitchen to whip up some breakfast for herself and Dad; Beth found a note on the refrigerator.

Huh. Apparently there wasn't any food to be found, so Dad had taken it upon himself to go grocery shopping. How considerate of him.

Checking over a few cabinets and the pantry for herself, and finding that there really was no more food in the house. Someone was going to be fired when the holidays were over.

Waiting for Dad to come home, Beth took out a casket of wine to entertain herself with.

Beth- She just loved it when she was all alone. She could do whatever she wanted without any prying eyes. With no one judging her - she could drink anything she want, no matter what the time of day it was.

Who cares if it was only nine-thirty in the morning?

Beth certainly didn't.

And it wasn't like she ever drank anything stronger than some wine.

In some ways Beth found that testing her own limits put some much needed excitement into her life. Seeing how far she could go before drinking got in the way of her real life, because-

Because her life was perfect, except-

 _The_ dream job was her's.

Beth was a surgeon of the highest degree. It felt like just the other day that Beth had won a Nobel Prize.

But today she wasn't on the job. It was one of her very few days off! She was going to enjoy it, too.

Beth had all the friends she could ever want at her beck and call.

Rick- _Dad_ , was even back in her life, but.

But their- _Her dream house_ , it was _too_ big, too _empty_ without _-_

Her friends- They didn't really care about _her_ , really. At least they wouldn't care her if they knew who she _really_ was.

It felt like-

It felt like she was _still there_ , at the side of the road. Just her and-

Just her, and that _flat tire_.

And that was what it was, wasn't it?

She put up a wall around herself, not exactly pushing others away but always keeping them at arms length.

It would come as no surprise if the people she called friends talked behind her back and called her an icy bitch.

She built her life to cater her castle made of lies and regrets. In reality it was a castle made out of clouds, wasn't it?

And no matter how much emphasis she put on the functioning part of being a functioning alcoholic; it doesn't erase the fact that her hands now shook unless she had at least some small amount of alcohol running through her veins.

Like father like daughter, huh?

Walking through the halls of her house Beth came across a picture that she came across almost everyday. It was a family photo of Beth and her father Rick, just the two of them. It had been taken right after Beth had won that award, actually. She had been in such a good mood that it was the first genuine smile she had since her teenager years. It was one of the few real family photos where Rick _wasn't_ added in in crayon. It was perfectly fitted into a stylish frame like everything else in their home. Looking at it always made Beth loathe herself even more..

 _Why did she have to do this to herself?_

Because now Beth was in the dark of her room, cradling an almost identical picture of the one she kept in the main hallway.

It was exactly the same: Rick smiling into the camera, a hand on Beth's shoulder. The perfect picture of _her family._

Except in this one, directly to Beth's left, drawn in crayon was Jerry. She thought she had left behind that part of her life. Beth didn't even know why it was even Jerry. Out of all the men she had dated between him and now.. Why him? Why was it that loser?

Of all of the what-ifs that plagued her life- Why was it always this one that came back to haunt her? She knew- She knows where her life would be if she hadn't done- what she'd done. She'd be less than she was now. She'd be an unhappy, loser like Jerry, because-

Damn that bastardized class clown! Like hell could Jerry ever achieve happiness before Beth! She lived _the Life_. She worked hard for the accomplishments under her belt. She was the one with the fucking noble prize!

Every rumor, every scandal, every romp at rehab; they all placed a smile on her face!

It mocked her now, the childish depiction of her family. There Jerry was, drawn in a shitty green, cradling in his arms a blue-eyed, brown-haired baby.

* * *

White walls, pressed sheets, and sterile ground.

The stark routines were almost a respite to the chaotic lifestyle of before.

This was his life now, and he'd be more happy, more resigned to it if everyone wasn't **so dead**!

* * *

Dimension H-311

"Oh, boy." This dimension gave Morty the creeps. "Oh, man. I can't take this." It was all abandoned, with no people and no animals around to fill it. It was like being home alone without a television to turn on, and give the quiet house some background noise.

"Oo-oh, boy." The portal hadn't opened up in the same place as last time. Or maybe it had- Morty might have took a wrong turn somewhere...

After half an hour of wandering the streets of his neighborhood, both at the same time familiar and unrecognizable. And then there he saw it. Morty ran to the Ship, and opened the driver door. Morty had forgotten about all of the money in the Ship, until he opened the door and some of it fell out. It was a pity, but Morty really didn't want to be here any longer. Also there was still a lot of the alien currency in the back seat.

Flying the Ship high above the skyline and out of reach of the suburb wasn't so bad. The weather wasn't even dreary, it was sunny even. It allowed Morty to plaster on a smile and ignore the fact that this apocalyptic world really got to him.

Hands came out from behind Morty and grabbed him. "Oh my god," Morty could feel the Ship swerve under his hands.

"Here's Ricky!" It was Rick's voice, like a murmur full of madness.

"I know what you are, Morty!" _What the flying Fuck!_

"What! Oh, God! Let me go, Rick. We're gonna crash!" Rick was pulling at his hair, his ears. Screaming in them.

"I know what you are!"Rick was anything but not persistent.

"Say it, Morty, say it! Tell me what you are!"

"What? What do you want me to say? That- That I'm a- I'm not a vampire, Rick!" Sparkling in the sunlight was not something that described Morty Smith, at least not currently.

"Oh, Morty. Morty. _Morty_. I know that you're not. I killed vampire Morty, myself. That's how I know!" Rick became uproarious with laughter. He was madness incarnate.

"You're not making any sense, Rick! Tell me what you mean, so that I can help you! Rick!"

"Help me, Morty? Help me? You can't help me, Morty, you are me! You're my demons, Morty. _My inner demons_!"

Morty had never seen- correction, heard Rick sound so illogical. For the first time in his life Morty actually felt fear.

What Morty was feeling, it wasn't a fear for the safety of those around him. It wasn't the fear of the unknown, or of death. Morty- He was afraid of getting hurt.

It was his greatest fear; getting hurt, and hurting..

"Rick! Rick!? You're covering my eyes! I need them to _see_ , Rick! We're gonna die if I can't see!"

"You're the demons I see every time I look in a mirror, Morty!"

"You're my inner demons, Morty..." Morty couldn't see Rick's eyes, but if he could he'd shit his pants.

Rick's eyes were going every which way; they were going nuts!

"You're the thoughts loose in my head. The ones that rattle around ever since Earth became a little _too_ quiet for my tastes..."

"And _you're here to take me hell_ , Morty!" Morty could see it now. _The portal._ "To Hell!"

"You're here to take me to hell, Morty!" They were almost to the portal. "Finally, Morty! Finally!" So _close_.

"You're not making any sense, Rick! _Please_. Start making sense so that I can _help you_!" _I can't help you. Why can't I help you? Why would I even want to?_

"Bring it, Morty! Bring it on~!" And then they were through, and it didn't even matter that Rick was making him bald.

* * *

Dimension D-359-A-112

Summer really needed to clean up the garage, but she wanted to have her fill of the morning news. Inter-dimensional cable had its perks, always keeping current events interesting. Her family could always be found on the news if you knew where to look, and this time was no different.

Her father was missing after their house burned down under suspicious circumstances.

She was murdered in her own home by a peer, her parents missing, her assailant dead, and her brother the only survivor.

Morty, a crazed son, who killed his entire family.

Dad, drug addled and riding a moped, the second time actually that she saw him going up a stranger's drive way only for the door to open and for Mom to answer it.

And Mom walked up behind her, not sitting down next to Summer, but watching the news with Summer over her shoulder.

* * *

Dimension C-500-B

Beth fed her multitude of tropical birds, all the while looking at her reflection in the mirrors she kept in their cages.

If the people who gave a fuck about these sort of things saw how she kept the birds in cages way too small for the birds, then maybe her reputation will ruin.

Kept in cages slightly apart, the only ones the birds ever saw were their own shallow reflection, and during feeding time all she ever saw was her own face, drinking. Always sipping a wine glass. Always.

The doorbell rang, and maybe Dad had forgotten his key again and needed her to open the door. Beth put down the bird feed and her glass to open the door.

"Jerry?" _Jerry_. "Jerry Smith?" He was disgusting. Half his head was shaved and he had old drugs hanging off of him. A mess, really.

"Beth Sanchez, I have been in love since high school. I- I hate acting. I hate cocaine. I hate Winston Stuart. I wish you never got that abortion and I never stopped thinking about what might have been."

She has _never_ been happy, and _he_ has never been happy. The two of them were _miserable_ , but for some reason that just made Beth fall in love with Jerry one more time. The two kissed reigniting their old flame.

They kissed until she felt him turn cold underneath her hands. Opening her eyes Beth met with Jerry falling into a million ice shards, and Dad waving to greet her.

"Hey, sweetie. I saw him bothering you. But you don't have to worry anymore, I took care of it."

Beth just froze, years of unanswered questions shattered, as Rick Sanchez put his freeze ray back into his coat pocket, all nonchalant.

* * *

AN: This is really dragging on isn't it?

I almost don't even know where I'm even going with this anymore. But I said almost.

This is coming out a lot darker and longer than I first planned.


End file.
